Curse of the Bloody Angel
by DusktoDawnBarbatos
Summary: When a murderer enters Vale's underworld, It is up to Senior Cop Yang Xiao Long and Rookie Ruby Rose to decode the living hell they leave behind. Enter a tale of Love, Tragedy, and Family as the Bloody Angel extends its wings to Heaven and Hell before reaping the souls. {Checkmate (BlakexWeiss)} Rated M for Graphic Content within the story (Later chapters atm) {VPD/Murder AU}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

How does a wanted criminal vanish into thin air? Many people question can they make this possible. However for those truly insane souls, the answer itself is in plain view.

It began over three weeks ago just before Blake's first major book signing became public knowledge. A special serial killer crawled through the depths of Vale always killing someone in a related fashion to her novels. What really caused her skin to crawl was the messages he left behind for her, the latest one read as such.

You are my Beauty and I your beast.

The simple thought of the message baffled Vale PD until Ruby Rose the up and coming rookie placed the line in Blake's first book, Beauty behind the Beast. After reading the portion to her elder sister, Yang Xiao Long and her partner Nora Valkyrie it became painfully clear the killer was trying to get Blake's attention for themselves.

"Okay that was chilling Rubes." Yang stated forcing Ruby to place her copy of Beauty behind the Beast down so they could go over the notes. "Seeing as the body was found in the same manor as the book suggests does that mean they'll do it again?"

"Not likely. Unless it was with a sloth. Then again sloths are just so cute they can't be killers. All though they do have some sharp ass claws. But it's not-" Nora was cut off by the two head detectives walking into the office, one of which placing his hand over Nora's mouth.

"That's enough out of ya Runt." The short man stated removing his hand from Nora's mouth out of fear of what happened to Nora's previous partner and childhood friend Lie Ren.

"Qrow leave her be. You know how Nora is." The taller man stated taking his hat off to reveal his short blonde hair and lilac eyes that match Yang's. "Good job figuring out how the killer set up the kill Rubes. Yang do you have an ID on the body yet?"

"No dad I don't. Whoever did this was very careful on pulling each tooth, slicing each iris and all finger and toe print. All we have is the message." Yang stated pushing the photo in front of her father, Taiyang. "There hasn't been any other killings like this one before. I mean when they first started it was obvious women with black hair. Now it's this man."

Taiyang looked at yang with a certain look, the kind of look that makes you question what your doing. In this case Taiyang was trying to put the twelve previous killings to this one. There was no proof that this killer was the same as the Raven Killer from three weeks ago.

"I'm not seeing it yang." Tai stated blunt and forward causing yang to slam her hand onto the table.

"How are you not seeing it?! Blake has been an adopted daughter to you for years and you can't see the connection that she's in danger?!" Yang exclaimed towards her father, her lilac eyes turned crimson red just like her mother's did.

"I just don't se-" tai was cut off by a tall Raven-haired woman with small cat ears atop her head.

"Sorry to interrupt you Dad but yang is right here." Blake deadpanned stepping to the table with a vanilla folder and Ruby's drawings clearly on it. "Ruby you forgot this at home."

"Whoops," Ruby stated before feeling Weiss' hand slap the back of her head causing the small auburn girl to hold her head in pain. "What was that for Weiss?!"

"Leaving a case item at your home dolt." Weiss stated standing behind Ruby in the Vale CSI uniform she usually wore, "anyways if that's what I think it is then we should have a connection."

"What do you mean Weiss?" Yang asked taking the folder from Blake.

"Unlike the rest of the CSI, I took photos of the previous murders in detail." Weiss stated puffing up her chest in victory because this was a gamble either way. Either the photos would help or they wouldn't be able to help at all.

"Wait. I know that symbol!" Blake proclaimed pulling out a photo of Raven Victim number two's back, "that's the emblem for the orphanage I was raised in before You guys adopted me."

"Oh your right. What was the name of that place again?" Yang asked grabbing her chin as she tried to remember, "was it fangs of white orphanage?"

"Close yang. Very close. It was the White Fang Orphanage. If you recall it was a Faunus Orphanage." Blake stated placing all photos from the folder onto the table.

"Okay. So since this just turned two cases into one. Ruby your to go with Blake EVERYWHERE unless Qrow or I tell you otherwise got it?" Tai stated pointing his index towards his youngest who saluted him with a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth. "I have to tell your mother to stop making those damn things for you." Tai sighed placing his thumb and index against the bridge of his nose.

"And why should I do that?" Tai heard a familiar voice calling from behind him. As he turned he could see Summer Rose standing in the doorway with a cocked eyebrow. "Oh do please explain Taiyang Xiao Long."

"Uhhh…." At a lost of words, he knew he was dog housed for bad mouth his wife's cookies.

"Your lucky you're my husband or I'd have you suspended for a week for talk like that." Summer stated smiling rather darkly at her husband, "anyways you heard him little rose. Stick close to your elder sister and protect her."

"Yes chief!" Ruby exclaimed standing at attention as her mother sighed before leaving the room in annoyance. "Where to then Blake?"

"I still have my book signing so I guess there."

/

"So Blake I was wondering. Why didn't you become a cop like mom and dad?" Ruby asked taking a long drink from her strawberries and cream Blake had gotten her just a few moments ago.

"I really don't know Ruby. Mom and Dad are. Well. They may not be my real parents but they are my family and I guess I didn't want to work with my family. It just seemed to stressful in the long haul." Blake stated taking a drink of her milk before continuing, "I would rather have our family be calm and happy go then have all five of us stressed beyond the point of no return and at each other's throats for a simple mix-up."

"I see. That does make sense." Ruby muttered trying to make sure Blake did not hear her. Blake wraps her arms around the smaller girl pulling her into a tight hug. Ruby confused about why Blake was hugging her but it wasn't that unusual in this family. Blake knew when someone needed a hug or just to talk so she would be the one person to lend a hand or an ear to them.

"You smell like Oreos Blake." Ruby stated enjoying the hug while she could.

Blake let go chuckling at Ruby's comment because she knew what she smelled like better than anyone. That and she ate some Oreos before arriving at the police station to drop that folder off. "Shall we get to Barnes and Nobles?"

Ruby simply nodded smiling up towards Blake as they walked downstairs to the Barnes and Nobles just below them. It was an enjoyable walk as they stepped through the doors to see a long as can be line for the author, 'The Black Cat'.

A/N: And new story has begun. Ahead of time its a Checkmate ship. Let me know what you guys think X3

~Barbatos


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Yang you better have a good reason for dragging me away from Cinder." Ruby growled harshly as she stepped into the police vehicle. It was two am on a Saturday when she received a phone call from her annoying half-sister. She knew she will have to make this up to Cinder for breaking her 'no work this weekend' promise.

"I don't care what you do with your girlfriend but we got a new body in Central Park." Yang declared as she shot through the streets sirens blaring. As they approached the crime scene both Yang and Ruby saw their parent's standing there examining the corpse careful.

"About time spitfire!" Raven declared lowering her camera after seeing Yang step out the car. This snapped both Tai and Summer from their trains of thought to look towards them.

"Mom?! Why are you here? I thought Weiss was suppose to drag the body to you." Yang asked in curiosity before holding her nose in disgust as the smell of decaying flesh and rotten blood finally hit her.

"Normally I would be in the autospy but Weiss is out of town with her sister Winter today." Raven stated returning to take photos of the corpse.

It was posed like it was on a cross, Black wings layered from its back as the head was pushed through the corpses stomach. Across the arms read a single phrase from Romeo and Juliet, 'A plague on your houses'.

"It's a challenge. Seems like the angel is getting more daring by the day." Summer stated as she took a knee next to Tai.

"S- I mean Captain Rose you really shouldn't push yourself." Tai stated rubbing Summer's back gently.

"Just because I'm four weeks pregnant doesn't mean I'll mess up my job." Summer stated as Ruby's face went into shock.

"Mom's pregnant?!" She declared causing Summer to groan in annoyance. She strictly remembers telling Ruby first after she found out herself.

"A) it's captain when your not at my home and B I told you first remember? Or was your brain filled with sexual thoughts of Cinder?" Summer stated raising her eyebrow at Ruby with a really look.

"Little column A little column B." Ruby stated pulling out her flask she used to control her disgust over these scenes only to have it snatched by Qrow. Without warning, Qrow drank the whole flask before tossing it back to Ruby. "Detective!"

"No drinking on the job rookie." He slurred leaning against the nearby light pole. Tai sighed as he walked over to Qrow socking him to the ground.

"Your suppose to be the example here and not drunk off your niece's whiskey." Tai stated irritated over his brother's drinking habits.

"It was actually moonshine I got from Weiss as a gift." Ruby stated putting her flask away. Yang smacked Ruby aside the head like an older sister should before she walked towards the corpse recognizing almost immediately who it was.

"V-Velvet?" Yang's face grew dark as she walked away in horror at her old classmate's body.

"Yang wait!"

/

As the door slammed open, Blake jumped from her sleep to see yang holding a glass bottle of whiskey. She looked to the door to see Ruby storming in after her.

"So guess something h-" Blake was about to ask when yang cut her off.

"It was velvet Blake! Velvet Scarlatina from our old home room in high school!" Yang declared before taking another large drink from the bottle before falling back into her chair. The mental image still freshly burned into her mind Yang just felt herself coming undone.

"Does Weiss know?" Blake asked placing a bookmark in her favorite book before looking to Ruby only to receive a shake of her head. "Yang if needs be I'll help the police o-"

"Out of the question! You quit after our first case to be the writer you always wanted to be." Yang slurred out taking another drink before Ruby snatches it away.

"Okay the alcohol is altering your perception now yang. I know for a fact Blake was never a cop even if she watched mom and dad work." Ruby declared taking a drink from the whiskey before coughing hard. "Jesus how can you stand this stuff?"

"Ruby I think she's asleep." Blake stated pointing to yang snoring lightly as she slid down in her chair.

"I see. So how long are you staying here Blake?" Ruby asked looking to her adopted sister who began reading again.

"Until it's safe. My publisher even forced me to take a paid leave." Blake deadpanned refusing to take her eyes off her book. Ruby sighed grabbing a nearby blanket before laying it across Yang. As the handle turned Ruby drew her gun pointing it towards the door while Blake grabbed a nearby bat. The door pushed open to reveal a tall raven haired woman standing in a red coat that showcased her golden eyes and red lips.

"Ruby Summer Rose put that thing away before I break your arm for pointing it at me." The woman stated as Ruby let out a small sigh of relief placing her gun in it's holster again. The woman walked over wrapping her arms around Ruby pulling her into a hug gently pressing her abs against the smaller woman's head.

"Sorry Cin. I thought you were someone else." Ruby stated standing on her tippy toes planting a kiss gently on Cinder's lips causing a smile to spread across her face.

"Hey Cinder." Blake called placing the bat carefully by the table before Cinder looked to her.

"How are you Blakey?" Cinder asked taking one of yang's chairs away from the dining room.

"Could be better. Have you by any chance heard from Adam?" Blake asked looking towards Cinder with worried eyes causing Cinder to drop her head before sighing. Blake instantly knew Cinder had something to say.

"He's missing. I went to the airport to pick your boyfriend up almost an hour ago like Ruby requested since she was chasing a drunk yang. Someone saw him climb into a taxi before it drove off. A friend of mine told me that taxi he enter was stolen…" Cinder stated not looking at Blake. She didn't want to see her lovers sister in tears over something like this.

"I see…"

/

"When my friends find me you are so getting the electric chair!" Adam screamed unable to see where he was. The clear sound of birds screaming in pain filled the room with echoes as the smell of blood became heavy.

"You know. You're the only person I hate more than her family." The mystery person stated as Adam tried to recognize who it is. It was on the edge of his tongue but he couldn't place a name with the voice after only meeting Blake's friends a few times.

"What do you want with me?" Adam asked hearing the loud footsteps come closer to him. When the footsteps stopped he could smell the blood heavier than before a clear indicator this person was before him. "I haven't done anything to hurt Blake or anything so please just let me go…"

"You know something else, you sounded like my sister and father before I enjoyed ripping out their vocal cords." The mystery person stated dragging their fingers against Adam's next ever so gently leaving a little blood behind. "I wonder if the cops found my father's body yet since they discovered my sister. They won't recognize them in time though."

Before Adam could speak, a single sharp knife slid across his throat. Trying to catch his breath but he couldn't die to the blood flowing down his esophagus into his lungs. The last thing he could hear was a distinct laughing as his eyes strained to see white covered with red.

A/N: Mwahahaha I wonder how many corpses are hidden through out the city. Oh and Summer being pregnant will be a nice treat for you guys. If she survives that is.

-D2DBarbatos


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been two weeks since the department found Velvet's body mutilated like that in the park. Yang still couldn't push the image from her thoughts even when she saw Neo on her days off. Ruby was glad she had Cinder to keep her mind off the dark stuff or she would be in the same boat as yang. The silence filling the office was torment for Ruby because her sister would normally crack jokes while they did paperwork. This wasn't like her, staring out the window as though her eyes grew dim and lifeless like the living corpses at the mental hospital Ruby used to be at just after Pyrrha's death.

"Yang." The two women looked to the door to see their mother standing in her usual attire. She wasn't the captain right now, just a concerned mother worried about her eldest daughter. "Neo sent me several hundred text saying you haven't been home in days. Blake is even getting worried about you."

Hearing her mother's words simply caused Yang to look away again. Staring out the window once more at the wind blowing through the trees. Seeing yang like this hurt Summer deeply. Naturally she pulled Yang to her chest ignoring the small baby bump as she hugged her tightly. Still nothing came from the blonde as Tai entered the room. Seeing the two women like this he approached carefully due to yang's track level on flipping and breaking people's bones. Gently he moved the shining yellow hair aside before rubbing her back ever so softly. Even a rock wall couldn't hold up against affection from both sides as Yang buried her head into Summer's jacket.

The silence was finally broken by the small weeping sounds of a normally strong person cracking under the weight she bared for so long, so many bodies. In her ear Summer whispered the lullaby she used to sing Yang every night before she went to bed. Ruby knew all to well that 'I may fall' always calmed Yang after breaking like this. A knock echoed through the room as Ruby got up to push Jaune out of the room before he ruined this moment.

"What's up?" Ruby asked as her friend pushed a case file into her hands. Confused Ruby opened the file to see a third body had been found by the cliffs. Similar MO, a single speech carved into the woman's body. "Do we have an ID?"

"Nora Ren. Wife of fashion designer Lie Ren." Jaune stated as Ruby handed back the file.

"Did you question the Husband?" Ruby asked as Jaune nodded in response. "Any motive or alibi that we're aware of?"

"Yes several Alibis. Around the Time of Death we got from the morgue she was killed and missing for a week now. The husband just returned from his fashion tour in the northern continents with his manager and best friends Neptune and Sun Wukong." Jaune stated as Ruby nodded, "as for your next question it's from Norse Mythology. Valhalla is known as the land of the Fallen Warriors. Seems like Angel sees your sister as some kind of Goddess."

"Thanks Jaune. I'll take my uncle and go check the crime scene for additional clues." Ruby stated running towards the Detective division of the precinct in search of her uncle. Didn't take long to find the man snoring at his desk in a disruptive fashion. "UNCLE QROW!"

Her high pitch voice startled the man as his feet lost grip of the desk. The back of his chair met the floor as the hungover man looked up to Ruby in an annoyed like way.

"What."

"Come on we have a case!" Ruby stated happily as her uncle groaned before getting up to his feet grabbing the keys from the drawer. Ruby handed the file on Qrow's desk to him as he opened it.

/

Upon reaching the crime scene the abundant smell of rotting flesh and blood flew at them. Walking closer Ruby saw the cross the latest victim was previously nailed too. The wood where the spine would've been touching was stained a dark crimson as if that was the fatal cut. Curious how this scene completely matched up Ruby took the folder from her uncle and began examining them carefully.

"What you looking for squirt?" Qrow asked looking over his niece's shoulder trying to put together an idea. In response Ruby raised her left hand with a clear sign saying one moment.

"It doesn't make sense. If the body was posed like Jesus on the cross where is the angel aspect?" Ruby questioned aloud before she noticed what appeared to be the blood leaking through the floor. 'Maybe there's more than one body here!'

Wondering what his niece was up too, Qrow slowly approached only to jump back as his niece bolted for the nearest door throwing it open to find a broom closet. Looking at the photos Ruby was Qrow tried to piece together what she was doing. Before long he heard a loud thump. Quickly looking to a trap door underneath the rug Qrow began to panic. "Ruby!"

He waited for a response fearing the worst before a soft 'I'm okay' from below. Looking at the stares Qrow saw the sabotage that was clearly planted for curious eyes. Carefully lowering himself Qrow heard Ruby scream as if she was nine years old again and watching Friday the 13th. As he approached the shivering woman Qrow saw what scared the girl. There in the light laid out like a demon was Blake's now ex-boyfriend Adam Taurus. Covering his mouth from any bile coming up He could clearly tell the body was Adam.

His body was disemboweled with his large intestine holding his feet to the reverse cross. His arms tied down by the small intestine to the horizontal bar that was close to the ground. His face was cut up as if the killer tried to hide his identity. Within his mouth was the shaft of his manhood while the jewels replaced the eyes. Adam's amber eyes were no where to be found. That is until Qrow pushed one hand open looking for the message usually left by the angel. Placed in his palm was an eyeball with its iris clouded over as the muscle around it decayed slowly. Taking a step back Qrow pulled out his flashlight at the sound of water. Turning around he saw it the message that was crafted from Adam's blood.

'I am the alpha and the Omega…'

A/N: I wonder who thee 'Angel' is Mwahaha Anyways heres the next chapter until Halloween. Enjoy.

~D2DBarbatos


End file.
